legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NessDark
Welcome Hi, welcome to Legacy of Kain Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Baziel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Baziel (Talk) 07:09, July 23, 2011 Talk Page Pointers Alright there. To talk to someone, if you go to their talk page (or indeed a article discussion page) then click the top 'Leave Message" (or "edit" on a particular section to add to a discussion), say what you want to say, then leave four ~ symbols or click 'signature' above (that's coding for talk pages [only necessary in talk pages] so in discussion we can identify who's saying what) and then click "publish"/"save" at the bottom and it will save that to their talk page and alert them with a message when they next log into the entire wikia network. If you do it right it will leave a link to your profile/ talk page and timestamp it, so they can get back into contact with you. I think that's about it - and here's what the four ~'s look like when 'published': Baziel 14:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: About the Move Again. LoL @ "The Council" reference. Don't worry too much about this Ness, it's a background issue about how things function on the Wikia Network. We won't be taking any decisions about this lightly and there will be proper explanation and discussion before anything happens. If you're interested: esssentially the issue is that no matter what status you hold or how much work you've done here, we're all still volunteers working unpaid for Wikia and that means we're subject to the whims of the Wikia staff. Recently, they've been working to 'update' the functions/navigations etc, supposedly to make things easier for newcomers - problem is they've made it a lot more difficult and a lot more work for the experienced editors that the network actually depends on. (We're still trying to sort out the issues caused by their last skin change back in October 2010). As you can probably guess, it's caused some major problems and several of the larger and more active Wikias have 'defected' from the network and set up their own websites instead. Worst case scenario is that this place "dies" and we get a new website address, but we'd try to keep much of the functionality the same. Essentially all of the major editors would move out to the new website and this place would not updated - Wikia would hope that meant more newcomers coming in - but frankly a new entry in the series that won't happen (this place had "died" without active hardworking editors before we got here). But, of course, that's a worst case scenario and it would probably be some time away anyway and in the meantime they may very well re-consider some things, after all it has faced major criticism. We'll see anywayBaziel 16:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC) : Well, if the worst happens, I dig google sites. :D... : (I'm joking) : NessDark 16:46, July 30, 2011 (UTC)